


More Than Words

by Josh89



Series: Mini-Castles [4]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alexis and Kate friendship, But I'm not really counting that, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jim and Martha friendship, Johanna Beckett is involved because of her gravestone, Past Character Death, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Martha and Jim learn about the recent developments in the relationship between Rick and Kate, and Kate takes Rick to meet her mother.
Relationships: Jim Beckett & Martha Rodgers, Kate Beckett & Alexis Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Mini-Castles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562563
Kudos: 4





	More Than Words

"You ready to do this?"  
Kate looked up, meeting the eyes of her fiancée, who stood with the flat of his palm resting against the door in preparation to push it open as soon as they were ready. She shook her head. "Not really. But the longer we put it off, the harder it's going to be, right?"  
"Right. So, therefore, it's better to do it now and get it over with" came the reply.  
She barely managed to stop herself from laughing. The discussion was true, for the most part. But it was an absolute lie when she compared it to their relationship. In fact, if anything, time had only magnified their feelings for each other. And the three months that she had spent in DC before she had left the FBI and returned to New York for good... well, the fact that they had made their engagement work, despite the distance, had only succeeded in cementing their relationship beyond any reasonable doubt. "That's only true some of the time, Rick. Sometimes the... anticipation... makes everything just that little bit more worth it in the end".  
Immediately as the words left her mouth, she could feel her cheeks starting to heat up, the double meaning of what she had just said hitting her. And by the disbelieving look she got from the man standing beside her, he understood exactly what she meant as well. "Did you just..."  
She nodded. "Yes. Come on, Rick. Let's get this over with so we can really start getting me moved into your apartment..."  
"Sounds good to me. And it's not just my apartment, Kate. Not anymore. It's our apartment now".  
And with those words, he pushed the door open, and the two of them stepped in.  
The smell of coffee immediately assaulted them. Kate fought back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her, giving Rick a forced smile in response to his questioning look. Instead of pushing for an answer, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, guiding her over to a corner booth where three others were already waiting for them. As they took their seats, the older of the two red-haired women turned in their direction, pausing in her conversation with the man sitting next to her. "Richard. Katherine".  
His mother is always so formal... Kate thought to herself, before embracing the older woman. "Good to see you, Martha".  
"And the same to you. I assume you have a good reason for asking us to meet you here?"  
Kate smirked. "Of course".  
As the two women were having this little discussion, Kate's father had turned his attention to the writer, extending his hand. "Rick".  
Rick smiled, shaking the older man's outstretched hand, and the couple took their seats. "Jim. It's good to see you again".  
"You too. So, now that we're all here... why don't you tell us what's going on?"  
Rick gave Kate's hand a reassuring squeeze, and the young woman smiled back at him before turning her attention back to the other three members of their unconventional family. "Alexis already knows this, but... I'm done with the FBI. I took the job because I thought it was what I wanted and because I thought I could deal with the pressure that the job would give me while still having the life I wanted to live. I couldn't have been more wrong. I resigned two days ago, and came back to New York for good" she said, speaking softly.  
"What about living arrangements? You could stay with me if you wanted to. Just until you and Rick... well, until you made other arrangements" her father suggested.  
Kate laughed, shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer, dad, but that's not necessary. I still have my apartment, but Rick and I talked it over yesterday. He asked me to move in with him, and I agreed".  
"I'm glad to hear it".  
Martha raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do with your apartment?" she queried.  
The couple exchanged glances before Kate smiled softly. "I was thinking of giving it to Alexis. If she wanted to accept it, that is. That way it could stay in the family" she offered.  
Alexis blinked. "Me? You're giving me your apartment?"  
"Only if you want it of course..." Kate commented, slightly unsure about how the younger woman was going to respond.  
Alexis smiled warmly, pulling the detective into a hug (which was rather easy, considering that the two of them were sitting next to each other). "Thank you".  
"Now is there something else you wanted to share with us? Or are we done here?”  
Rick glanced at his fiancée as if asking whether it was a good idea to tell their parents. Kate nodded slightly, choosing to give the simplest response she could think of at the time. "Yes, there is something else. I'm pregnant".  
After a round of congratulations that equaled those they had received from their friends three hours before, Rick and Kate excused themselves, since they wanted to make a start on moving Kate's things into the loft before it got too late. Once they were outside, Rick sighed in relief. "I think that went quite well, actually. Home?"  
Kate shook her head. "Actually, I'd like to introduce you to my mother".  
Rick paused. This was something they'd talked about during their first year as a couple, but never actually acted on. Johanna Beckett's grave was a sacred place for Kate, a place where she could go if she needed to think. Was she really offering to share that with him? "Really?"  
Kate hesitated. "Well, we don't have to if you'd rather not..."  
"But I do want to, Kate. I'm just... I'm honored you would even consider introducing me to her. Especially since you said you'd never taken any of your previous boyfriends there before..."  
"To be fair, Rick, none of them ever proposed to me. And even if one of them had, I probably would have still said no. For the very simple reason that none of them were you".  
She slipped her arm through his, leaning close to him. Touched more than words could ever hope to describe by what she had just told him, he smiled down at his fiancee. "Then let's go visit her grave".  
~At the graveyard, approximately 30 minutes later~  
Clutching her fiancee's hand tightly, she stared down at the gravestone in front of them. "Hey, mom. It's Kate. There's someone I want you to meet. This is Richard Castle".  
She paused, as if listening to her mother saying something, and then nodded. "Yes, that Richard Castle. The millionaire author, the so-called 'playboy'. He helped us solve the murder of Allison Tisdale back in 2009, and he's been my partner ever since. And I don't think I've ever had as much fun as he's brought into my life. I really wish you could have met him, mom. You would have loved him, I know it".  
Her hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears, and Rick gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ms. Beckett, I may never have had the opportunity to get to know you, or even just to meet you, but, through your daughter, I feel like I have. Thank you for giving me that opportunity. But more importantly, thank you for sending Kate into my life. I honestly have no idea what I would ever do without her. I love her more than words could ever hope to describe. Every day I wake up grateful just to have even met her, every day I bring her coffee just so that I can watch her beautiful face light up as she gives me her beautiful smile. Every day for the last three months, I have been unimaginably grateful that she said yes. Your daughter is extraordinary, Ms. Beckett, and I will gladly be there for her until the day that I die" he said softly.  
Kate stood motionless as Rick spoke, letting his words wash over her. She knew he loved her, but she hadn't quite realized just how much. "I'm going to marry him, mom. In just under a month I'm going to walk down the aisle and marry him, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. I love him with all my heart" she finished, before leaning into Rick's warm embrace.  
He smiled warmly down at his fiancee for the second time in approximately ten minutes. "Let's go home, Kate. It's getting late, and we're going to need a good night's rest if we're going to move everything we're going to move. I'll call the guys and ask them to help us move everything tomorrow".  
"Sounds good".

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone was wondering, the positions that they were sitting in were:  
> Rick was sitting in a single chair at the end of the table, facing the others. Kate was sitting to his left, directly across from Martha, with Alexis (who was across from Jim) sitting on her left (and therefore up against the wall). 
> 
> This image is the closest I can find: https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8482/8202581163_9a809f5b79.jpg


End file.
